② Smile Sensation
' ---- '''Released' May 22, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, CD+DVD Recorded 2012 Label hachama Producer Tsunku ---- S/mileage Albums Chronology ---- Previous: S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 1st Best Album (2012) Next: TBA 3rd Album (TBA) ---- Singles from 2 Smile Sensation ---- 1. Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. 2. Samui ne. 3. Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita]] 2 Smile Sensation (②スマイルセンセーション) is the 2nd album by S/mileage. It is set to be released on May 22, 2013 in Regular and Limited Edition. Tracklist CD #Shin • Nippon no Susume! (新・日本のすすめ！) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (旅立ちの春が来た; The Spring of Departures Has Come) #Otona no Tochuu (大人の途中) #Tenshin Ranman (天真爛漫) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (好きよ、純情反抗期。; I Love You, Pure Rebellious Age.) #Watashi no Kokoro (私の心; My Heart) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (夕暮れ 恋の時間; Twilight The Time of Love) #Nee Senpai (ねぇ 先輩) #Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara (さよなら さよなら さよなら; Goodbye Goodbye Goodbye) #Samui ne. (寒いね。; It's Cold, Isn't It?) Limited Edition DVD #Samui ne. (Close-up Ver. II) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Another Ver.) #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Yuugure Koi no Jikan (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Album making Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Song Information Lyrics and Music for all songs: Tsunku #Shin • Nippon no Susume! #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #Otona no Tochuu #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Tenshin Ranman #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. #Watashi no Kokoro #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Yuugure Koi no Jikan #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #Nee Senpai #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara #*Arrangement: AKIRA #Samui ne. Concert Performances #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #Otona no Tochuu #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #Tenshin Ranman #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. #Yuugure Koi no Jikan #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #Nee Senpai #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) #Samui ne. Trivia *The album was announced on August 30, 2012, almost nine months before its release. *Certain album tracks have been performed at concerts since September 2012. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 6,199* External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Shin • Nippon no Susume!, Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita, Otona no Tochuu, Tenshin Ranman, Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki., Watashi no Kokoro, Yuugure Koi no Jikan, Nee Senpai, Sayonara Sayonara Sayonara, Samui ne. *Japanese Wikipedia Category:S/mileage Albums Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Albums Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In